


Good Intentions

by orphan_account



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, just a small speck of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's funny how gift wrapping can go so wrong, Tigress and Po find out. But mainly Po, Tigress just comes to his aid, with the original intent of yelling at him.





	Good Intentions

The candles aflame held no scent; but her nose picked up something almost sickeningly sweet. As her attempt to have a clear mind failed, the scent catching her each second, she was forcibly pulled out of mediation. Her desire to investigate the unnatural scent eventually became a need.

 

Stepping into the hallway. She noticed nothing strange. Only hearing the quiet snores of her friends, she couldn’t help but to become confused. If the scent wasn’t here, and everybody lied in slumber, she wondered if it was some odd threat.

 

A loud crashing sound from the kitchen seemingly confirmed that. She tensed up, ready for a fight. Silently she stalked made her way there, slightly afraid, but mostly annoyed. The whole reason she stayed up this late was for some peace— _she didn’t need this_.

 

As she got closer to the kitchen, she realized that’s exactly where the scent was coming from, it was stronger than anything she’d smelt before. She didn’t think she liked it, the scent wasn’t awful, but it was too strong. Way too strong.

 

More glass shattered, she could hear, and more things were bumped around. The fur on her spine lifted as she prepared to face the attacker head on. But something stopped her.

 

“— _oww_ www _…_ _”_

 

She relaxed. The sound of the ‘attacker’s’ voice was one she’d known all too well. It wasn’t an attacker at all, no, it was just the _mighty_ Dragon Warrior. She contemplated turning around and going back to her room. But the noises and groan of pain still unsettled her. She also wanted to confront him about the smell and what was he doing at this _ungodly_ hour shoving things around.

 

“Ah! _Shi_ —” The Dragon Warrior’s foul word was cut off by his friend’s unexpected, loud entrance that nearly sacred him to death, “T-Tigress.!” He was shaking out of his skin, “W-what are you doing up so late?” He met her disappointed stare.

 

She observed the kitchen, there was no danger, just broken plates, bowls, and some expensive looking bottles. Combined with that, the mess grew bigger as she took notice of chairs thrown about, flashy paper covering the table, running onto the floor. And liquids. Liquids everywhere. That must've been where the scent was coming from and why it was so strong.

 

Tigress nearly lashed out at him, her anger through the roof, his mess was totally uncalled for. It was childish that he allowed this to happen. And to own a title as coveted and respected as his, this was completely… _completely_ unacceptable.

 

But her anger vanished as her eyes were laid upon something truly horrific. His hand was held in the air, obviously as the result of his shock, and it was seeping red. His palm was all cut up, small pieces of glass showing, and it was practically mangled; some of his blood was falling onto the wooden floors. Possibly staining it. He was hurt and it didn’t look like no casual injury.

 

She became overly alarmed, as annoying as the panda might be, he was her friend and she wished him no harm, “Po! A-are you okay?” She instinctively rushed to his aid, making sure to avoid the glass, her paws wrapped around his arm as she observed the bleeding hand. He seemed uncomfortable with her sudden attention, but did not dare to move as he felt her claws against his skin; holding him in place.

 

“How did this happen?” She asked frantically, staring right into his wide eyes, “Why didn’t you take care of it already?” Po half-hardheartedly shrugged, not too concerned about it.

 

“. . .W-well y’know I was just...just...” He sighed, embarrassed, “I couldn’t find the bandages and in the process of looking of them...” His lips tightened, ashamed of the admission, “ _I just hurt myself worse.”_

 

“Po, that’s just—”

 

“—Not very _‘Dragon Warrior-like’_ I know,” Po huffed, frustrated, “You and the five get hurt a lot worse than this. It’s pathetic that I threw such a big fit about it and only made it worse… while also breaking lots of things in the process...”

 

“No, Po, I—”

 

“—You’re now very ashamed of me for panicking over something so small. You want me to clean this mess and shut up about it,” His arms crossed, more blood getting on things, “Well, I’ll have you know that it was only the blood that freaked me out! A-and I got over it, in fact I’m _certain_ —”

 

“— _Let me finish!”_ Tigress didn’t want to shout, but he was being difficult, “Yes, _it’_ _s_ true that injury could be considered minor compared to ones I’ve suffered from the past.” She took a quick intake of air, “But you’re new to this; this injury is pretty bad for you. Freaking out about it is nothing to be ashamed of… I was pretty freaked out when I first hurt myself like that...”

 

She relaxed, “The point is; why didn’t you call for help” Tigress questioned, “Somebody would’ve came and happily shown you were the medical supplies are. Then you wouldn’t have torn apart the kitchen and made this huge mess in search of them.”

 

“I didn’t want to bother anyone, it’s late and...” He frowned, “It’s late and they would’ve just been mad at me. . .I bother you all enough already.”

 

Tigress felt slight returning regret for her past actions, she remembered being very cold to him when he first came here, sometimes she still can be. But it’s nothing personal against him. “You wouldn't have been a bother, Po, they’d understand. I understand… besides… you can get annoying sometimes but that doesn’t make you less than one of us.”

 

He couldn’t really respond to that, she didn’t push him to. She simply reached into a lower cabinet and pulled out a small box. “That’s where they were?” Po sounded displeased, “You know I can’t bend down that far!”

 

Tigress chuckled in relief at his returning behavior, “Let’s just get you fixed up.”

 

She pulled the glass out of him, still wondering how it got there, she’d ask later, “Why does it have to hurt so bad?” He complained, retracting his furry hand and nursing it. She mouthed an apology and stated to wrap it up.

 

Po looked amazed at her swiftness, “You weren’t kidding when you said you’ve been hurt worse than this. I mean you’ve had _practice_ in bandaging. I’m...I’m _admiringly_ scared.”

 

“You’ll pick it up eventually,” She teased, “Now can please explain how you got hurt?” The smell it her hard again, “What’s this smell? And why is there flashy paper on our table?”

 

Po laughed awkwardly,

 

“Well… I might’ve broke a glass bottle in my hand by crushing it… you see… I’m stronger than I thought and wasn’t realizing how hard I was gripping it… pretty embarrassing...” He scratched at the back of his head, “...and the smell. _The smell_. It’s frankincense. They had it on the market for sale, all the way from Egypt, more than one and I bought all of them….”

 

His eyes were glued to the mess,

 

“And broke all of them. Now the smell is everywhere.”

 

Tigress looked at them, wondering how he possibly could’ve afforded something like that,

 

“Wouldn’t they be extremely expensive?”

 

He sounded dejected, “Yeah. That’s what makes it worse.” He heaved a small whine, “I sold the gift the emperor gave me for defeating that bandit who stole his expensive saute of himself to be able to buy them…” He kicked over one of the glass pices, “and now they’re broken. I got punched in the face for _literally_ nothing.”

 

“Why would you even buy them?” Tigress inquired, genuinely confused, “What’s the point?”

 

Po shook his head slowly, uncaring about his surprise getting ruined, the gifts were already ruined.

 

“It’s Viper’s birthday coming up, and yours is only a month later. I thought getting you two an expensive gift would be enough thanks to you for all you two do for me,” He looked completely defeated, “Now that I’m admitting this out loud I see how stupid it is. You two are warriors, you aren’t like other women… and… nothing could ever be enough to thank you two. _Especially you_.”

 

Tigress could only stare, her eyes wide with actual astonishment,

 

“Po… that’s...” It was true, she wasn’t into that stuff, but she couldn’t help but feel touched, and painfully undeserving “That’s actually touching and I’m grateful… but you shouldn’t have… not for me...”

 

The Dragon Warrior held onto his melancholy,

 

“It doesn’t matter anyways. I ruined it… _I really should’ve bought the sword…”_

 

Tigress warmly hugged him, however, only for a second.

 

“Having you as a friend is just enough thanks.”

 

She whispered as she released him. Leaving him frozen in place.

 

“Now, I guess we clean up.”


End file.
